The Paradox Game
by dancerr2002
Summary: The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors find themselves waking up in a random house, surrounded by former(and future, for Ten) companions, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, and Amy Pond. But how did they get there? What are they supposed to do now? And how will they get back to their normal lives?
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Ten's POV

How long has it been? 5 minutes? I woke up to find myself not in the TARDIS, but in a bed. An actual bed. An actual bed surrounded by other beds with familiar faces.

I don't even remember falling asleep. I don't usually sleep. It's odd, yes. But just blacking out in the middle of… What was I even doing? Was I in the middle of an adventure? Was I landing on a planet? I don't remember. That's incredibly peculiar.

"Where am I?" I asked as I rubbed my throbbing head. I look around. Just then, something—_Someone_ caught my eye.

"How… This isn't possible!" Something inside me felt odd. I don't know what. It was as if my heart had been pricked by a—

"Rose!" I exhaled, trying to keep my breath steady. She turned around, her face lighting up. "Oh my god! Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" said a voice in the back. It was a man in a tweed jacket with a red bowtie "If anything, I'm the only Doctor around here!"

Eleven's POV

I turned to the man with the trench coat. I couldn't believe it! It was me! Well, an old version of me. The most recent old version, you could say. But there was more. All around me, old companions were waking up from their blackout, just as I had. But where was Clara? I only saw Amy, Rose, uh, myself, and… DONNA?!

This was bad. Very, very not good. I couldn't even imagine what the other version of me was thinking. After all, he was the one who was forced to take her memory. It was for her own good.

"No, no, no!" The other—Can I just call him Ten? mumbled. I took a wild guess that he noticed Donna Noble waking up from the small coma. Ten buried his face in his hands. "She's going to die! No…" Donna slowly rose up, as one would from a good night's sleep, when suddenly her eyes widened immediately, and she said, "How could I have forgotten you? Doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2: Information, please!

Ten's POV

This could not be happening. Donna Noble was going to die right in front of my eyes. Was this some sick joke? Was I dreaming? Then again, there was a future version of me in here, and I didn't know what I was going to look like. There was also a strange redhead girl in another bed. Dreams only show you faces you've seen before. This completely defied that logic.

Donna ran over to me, but her excited expression quickly receded. "Wait, how am I still alive? You erased my memories to keep me alive." She started freaking out. "I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO FLIPPING DIE!" "Donna!" I grabbed her shoulder. "I'm going to die, aren't I, Doctor?" I breathed in. "I don't know. It seems whoever or whatever put us in here is keeping you alive. You're not as… messed up as you were that day," I said. "Oi! So I was a little out of sorts then. But does that mean I'll be fine?" she asked. "I don't know," I said, honestly confused at how she was staying alive. Did whoever put us in here somehow take out the Timelord in her?

"Why are we here?" said the Scottish redhead, interrupting our conversation. "Amy's got a point, we have to all have come together for some reason," the other Doctor said. Amy. That's her name. "We've got to find a way out," Rose proclaimed. I looked at her. "If there is a way out."

Eleven's POV

I fixed my bowtie and hopped off of my bed. Then, I noticed something peculiar. The bed that I was on was TARDIS blue and had a pattern of scattered fezzes. I looked around and saw that the others' beds were designed to fit them. Rose's was light pink and had, well, roses on them. Cartoon roses. Ten's was pinstriped with his model of the sonic screwdriver in between each pinstripe. The pinstripes were quite wide for pinstripes. Donna's bed was a brick red with little clocks on it. I suppose that it represented her being part Timelord. Amy's was red and had little TARDISes on it, but they looked like they were drawn by a seven-year-old. Whoever put us in here had been inside our minds.

"Look!" Ten said. He pointed to a note on an end table. "This could be a clue!" He picked it up and read it aloud,

"_Welcome, Doctors, Donna Noble, Amelia Pond, and Rose Tyler. We have only brought the most impossible beings from your two recent lives to participate. Amelia, pulled from a different time. Rose, pulled from a different dimension. And Donna… Oh, what a pleasure having her here. You see, we've implanted the memories you've ever so rudely taken, Doctor. We know you wonder of her current existence. We keep her alive, but only for now. You must find these notes if you want to survive this... paradox."_

"That's all," he said. "What did they mean by 'for now'?" Donna asked. Ten sighed. "I don't like this," he said. "Me neither," said Rose. I buried myface in my hands. "It seems like something like The Hunger Games," I told them. "The Hunger What?" Rose asked. "Right, it isn't popular yet," I remembered. Amy then said, "But we're not in an arena, and I don't think they'll have us fight to the death, whoever they are." "Right," I said, "Nothing like The Hunger Games, forget I mentioned The Hunger Games."

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm going downstairs to explore," said Donna, heading for the staircase. I glanced at Ten and he nodded. We headed downstairs to explore and find out why we were here.


	3. Chapter 3: Doing the Do with Doctor Who

Donna's POV

There was still something inside that told me I still had the possibility of dying. And also, I only knew two of the people I was stuck with. I didn't recognize Chinny McBowtie or, uh, I think her name was Amy. I was freaked out that we were put in here in the first place. Why, though? Was someone trying to control our lives? When I thought of that, I imagined a lonely man in a suit with action figures going, "NOW KISS!" and laughing maniacally.

I looked around downstairs. Funny, it seemed like any normal house. There was a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a dining room. It was if they were trying to put us up for a normal life. _HA!_ I thought to myself, _That's impossible with the Doctor around. _

"Odd," the Doctor, _my _Doctor said, "just a normal house." He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the place. "Ah, the old model!" said the other Doctor, the one with the bowtie. "What do you mean, 'the old model'?" my Doctor asked. Doctor Bowtie pulled something out of his tweed jacket, and the conversation went like this:

Doctor: "Is that…"

New Doctor: "Yup."

Doctor: "But it's so…"

New Doctor: "Cool?"

Doctor: "Pretentious."

New Doctor: "Oh."

I'm guessing that was the new model of the sonic screwdriver. Just taking in context clues. "Quit your arguing, you two. Let's look around," I said. "Were we arguing?" I heard Bowtie ask. "I don't think so," my Doctor said.

We looked around in the kitchen a little, but I noticed a bright pink sticky note attached to the fridge. "Doctors!" I said to get their attention. They both turned to me, and I pointed to the fridge. "Oh, I missed you," my Doctor said to me, "always pointing out things." "It was really noticeable in my opinion," I mumbled.

Ten's POV

I picked the sticky note off of the fridge and read it aloud,

"_Congratulations! You've found the first note. You must first know that I have been using the royal 'we'. It is just me. The questions being: Am I of Earth? Am I of another world? Is this just a dream? This is for the five of you to find out. As for you, Tenth Doctor, properly reunite yourself with your beloved Rose, if you know what I mean."_

"The note ends there," I said, "but there's a drawing of a winking face." Okay. What was he/she talking about? Wait….. Oh, God. Then I knew. I buried my face in my hands. "You've got to be kidding," I mumbled through my hands. Future Me hesitantly patted me on the back, obviously knowing what they meant.

"It's okay, buddy," he said, as if I were a twelve-year-old who had just broken up with a secondary school crush. "Don't… Don't call me that," I told him, picking my head up. "Rose'll be doing the do with Doctor Who," Donna remarked. We both looked at her. "Did you really just say that?" Other Me asked her. "What?" she asked. "Oy vey," I said, shaking my head. "Okay, then, bad way to put it."

Rose's POV

The mysterious bloke seemed to have taken our phones. Yay! No communication whatsoever, so I tried to start a conversation with Amy,

Me: "So…"

Amy: "What?"

Me: "No point in just sittin' around here. I thought I'd get to know you better, since it seems like we'll be here for a while. How'd you meet the Doctor?"

Amy: "I was seven—"

Me: "You've been with him that long?"

Amy: "No! I would've been, but he stalled. Said he'd only be five minutes."

Me: "How long did it take?"

Amy: "Fourteen years!"

I decided to stop the conversing, because it seemed to be a touchy subject. Afterwards, the exploring trio decided to come back up into the bedroom, my Doctor looking incredibly awkward. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed to snap out of his own thoughts and smiled, that goofy, adorable smile that made me melt like—

"Rose!" he exclaimed. He picked me up off the bed. I noticed a bright pink piece of paper sticking out of his trench coat pocket. "What's this?" I asked, taking it out of the pocket. "Oh, um, er," he stuttered. I read the not-so-sticky-anymore note. "Oh, God." "Rose, it's not—" he started. "Who is this person?" I asked. Amy peered over my shoulder to read the note. "Been there," she said, "Had his wife, actually." She glanced at the other Doctor. I looked at her. "What?" "Long story," the other Doctor said. I clutched my hair. "This is too much to process at once. I think I need a nap."


	4. Chapter 4: Now we live

**Author's note: Hey hey hey! I'm really happy to see you guys enjoying my story. The really funny thing is what this story is based off of: A Sims 3 game. No joke! I made a Doctor Who household on the Sims 3 and decided to make a fanfic! Well, enjoy the story!**

Amy's POV

They did it. They actually did it. Eventually, Donna explained that Rose lived with a clone of the past Doctor in a parallel universe, so I don't know if it would be counted as an affair. Occasionally, my Doctor would giggle or mumble, "What would River say?" We all went downstairs to give them some privacy, so it was obvious that the Doctor was thinking about it constantly.

Eventually, I nudged him. "Doctor, wouldn't you remember this?" He turned to me. "None of it. I don't remember anything about this." "Well, he'll obviously survive, since you're here," I said. "Amy, it doesn't necessarily work like that. If he dies, then the paradox would really occur. I would most likely disappear into thin air," he explained. "But why would he die?" Donna asked, "Why would anyone die? It seems like this person is putting us to the test of living together. The only one who has a chance of dying is me." Donna looked away painfully.

Why was everyone so hung up on Donna dying? Was she killed a while before? Never stopped Rory. Was she currently dying on the inside? I didn't know. I didn't know why the Doctors were so worried about Donna all the time.

We decided not to talk about "it" with Rose and the Doctor from the past. It was something you wouldn't want to talk about, and I know from experience. I never told the Doctor when Rory and I decided to go to the TARDIS bedroom unprotected.

Him and Rose acted awkward towards us, but sort of relieved, like they'd always wanted to do it.

OKAY! I'm done talking about this. It's just getting really, really awkward. -_muffled noises and Eleven shouting "Fine!"-_

Eleven's POV

A few minutes went by, and I realized everyone was deep into conversation. Amy with Rose, Donna with Ten, and then there was just me, sitting on the couch inside my own little mind. I heard my stomach rumbling, so I went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge when something caught my eye: Custard. That was pretty much the only thing in there besides some fruits and vegetables. Weird. I also checked in the freezer. Fish fingers and microwaveable chips. I also checked the cupboard. Bananas. Fresh bananas! And a… bag of Jelly Babies? That was a while ago. They're still good, though. They put in our favorite foods! This person had absolutely been in our minds.

"Care for a Jelly Baby?" I asked the others, jokingly. "They have Jelly Babies?" Ten asked. "And bananas," I said to lure him in, again, jokingly. "'Great source of potassium,'" Rose said, mocking my ninth self, complete with a Northern accent. Ten nudged her and grabbed a banana from the cupboard.

"Now that the banana business is over," Donna said, "What do we do now?" "I guess we live," said Amy.


End file.
